werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeance (Episode)/Transcript
Deveraux Boarding School : ELIZABETH: When we're young, we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, a savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference is just who's telling the story? My name is Elizabeth Chamberlain. I come from a long line of the villains in the tales you've heard about vampires, werewolves, witches, and everything in between. The school behind these gates protects the secrets of people like me. And tonight, under the light of the full moon, we will be opening our doors to someone new. San Diego, California : Vincent: Dakota, seriously, it's not right. : Dakota: It is what it is, Vincent. : Vincent: You're not Catholic. You shouldn't have to confess your sins. : Dakota: I tossed a lawnmower through the patio doors, bruh. priest Buenas tardes, Father Pietro. : PRIEST: Buenas tardes, Dakota. Por favor, pray with me. : MAN: Vincent, you can leave now. It's okay, we can take it from here. : Vincent: I'm good. : WOMAN: Vincent, this is between your foster brother and God, okay? : DAKOTA: Hey, I got it, bro. Just wait outside. : PRIEST: Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. : DAKOTA: What's going on here? What? What are you doing?! : ELIZABETH: Vincent. : VINCENT: Elizabeth? : ZANDER: You two know each other? : ELIZABETH: Long story. is screaming : ELIZABETH: Dr. Deveraux. : ZANDER: Yeah, I'm on it. Doors are locked. : ELIZABETH: Dissera Portus! You're gonna want to stay out here, Vincent, trust me. : ZANDER: Shut down the exorcist, would you? : ELIZABETH: Silencio. Ad somnum. : DAKOTA: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Help me. What's happening? : VINCENT: My God. : ZANDER: Easy does it. Easy, now. Anaheim, California : ZANDER: How do you two know each other? : ELIZABETH: He used to serve me milkshakes at the Grill. : VINCENT: Peanut Butter Blast. Whipped cream on the bottom. : ELIZABETH: We danced once. : VINCENT: We tried. And then you moved away. Then you made a door blow off its hinges with your brain. Do you feel like explaining that? : ZANDER: Oh, we'll explain everything. We're almost there. : VINCENT: Where are we going? : ZANDER: Somewhere safe. Deveraux Boarding School : JUPITER: Welcome to The Deveraux School. : JESSICA: We're your tour guides. I'm Jessica. : JUPITER: I'm Jupiter. Sisters. : JESSICA: Twins. : JUPITER: Identical. Obvs. : ZANDER: Dakota, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Vincent. : JUPITER & JESSICA: Morning, Elizabeth. : Elizabeth: Morning, girls. : JUPITER: More like despair. : ELIZABETH: I heard that. : JUPITER: No, you didn't. : ELIZABETH: Didn't have to. : ZANDER: Everyone, behave. : JUPITER & JESSICA: By, Zander. : ZANDER: So let's get started. Zander's Office : ZANDER: I'm curious, Vincent were you aware of us when you lived in Anaheim? : VINCENT: Uh, I knew Elizabeth went to some fancy boarding school. People in town said it was for troubled rich kids. I see the rich part is true. Nobody in town mentioned anyone in here could do that. : ZANDER: No one in Anaheim knows much about us. We blend in just enough. Participate, contribute just enough. Keeps people from asking too many questions. : VINCENT: What is there to know, exactly? : ZANDER: Well, I used to have a speech prepared, carefully unpeeling the layers of mystical history, but it turns out most people have read Harry Potter and are actually cool with me skipping the tee-up. : VINCENT: You're a school for magic? : ZANDER: We are a school for the supernatural, which covers a lot of territory. Everyone here has something that makes them special in ways that the outside world wouldn't understand. : VINCENT: So, what are you? : ELIZABETH: I should get to class. : VINCENT: No. No. Sorry. I don't mean to be a dick, but I don't know you, and though the image of you whammying a priest is still fresh, I need you here. Just tell me what all that was in the church last night? What do you think it was? Well, as best as I can reason, either I've lost my mind or werewolves are real. Th-This is beyond insane. How is that even possible? : ZANDER: It's a long story, involving an ancient, vengeful witch and a bloodline curse. We cover all that in Origins of the Species, grade six. : VINCENT: In sixth grade at my school, we learned the state capitals. : ELIZABETH: We teach that, too. : ZANDER: I have some questions about Dakota. : VINCENT: Like what? : ZANDER: Well, let's start with who he killed recently. Deveraux Boarding School : JESSICA: Everybody gets along with everybody here, for the most part. : JUPITER: The wolves are pretty cliquey. They like to hang with their own. : JESSICA: In defiance of the school's commitment to inclusiveness. : JUPITER: That is why we volunteered to be your tour guides. To give you a good witch welcome before your hairier brethren corrupt you. : JESSICA: That is our librarian, Mr. Davenport. He's subbing for our Chemistry of Magic teacher who accidentally incinerated himself last week in hellfire. Burned all the hair off his body, but didn't leave a scar. : NOAH: Now, this language has been carefully crafted over centuries. : JUPITER: She who shall not be named. : JESSICA: Talking about her gives her power. : DAKOTA: Who are you talking about? : JUPITER: Jessica's evil ex. : NOAH: That's right a stink spell. : JUPITER: Come on. We'll show you the turret. It's where the seniors go to smoke. : DAKOTA: What do they smoke, eye of newt? : JESSICA: Weed. Zander's Office : VINCENT: Why would you ask me that? He's not a killer. : ELIZABETH: We're not trying... : VINCENT: He's not a killer. : ZANDER: Well, I know a little bit about his background. Neglectful birth parents. Orphaned in adolescence. Six foster homes in seven years. Prone to fits of anger. : VINCENT: Yeah, you could just as easily be reading my file That's what it's like out there for people like him and me. : ELIZABETH: Vincent, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but we're only trying to help. I've been going here since I was seven. This is a safe place for people like Rafael. It's a home. : ZANDER: But if we take him in, we need to make sure that he is not a threat. : VINCENT: His girlfriend Cassie. Last month he was driving, there was a storm, he took a turn too fast. And then he started acting out. At first I thought it was just grief. And then maybe maybe drugs or something. And then he threw a 200-pound lawnmower 50 feet across the yard. That was when our foster parents called in the priest. I guess they thought he was possessed by the devil. : ELIZABETH: Everything's gonna be okay. I promise. : ZANDER: We're ready. comes into Zander's office : ZANDER: Vincent Kirby, Danielle Navas. : DANIELLE: Come on, Dr. Deveraux. : ZANDER: Right. Dani. I'm sorry. Take it from a guy named Alexander. I get it. Vincent, Danielle is my student aide. She's also a vampire. : VINCENT: Of course she is. You know, for a school with a secret to keep, you're kind of liberal with your information. : ZANDER: Well, we don't actually intend for you to remember any of it. : DANIELLE: Landon Forget everything you've seen or learned since last night. All you need to know is that your friend has found a home where he can live a better life. You'll miss him. But you know it's for the best. : VINCENT: Are you two out of your minds? How could I forget any of this? : ELIZABETH: Dani, did you do it wrong? : DANIELLE: No, I didn't do it wrong. It's the easiest vampire trick in the book. : ELIZABETH: Well, it didn't work. : DANIELLE: Obviously, it didn't work. : ZANDER: Careful. Get him to the cellar. : DANI: This is not good. This is bad. Dungeons/Flashback Flashback : WOMAN: No! : MAN: Let me : WOMAN: No! You sit here and think about it. : YOUNG VINCENT: Please, don't lock me in here! Please! Dungeon : ELIZABETH: Vincent. : VINCENT: Elizabeth. Can you get me out of here? : ELIZABETH: Not yet. But you're not a prisoner here, I swear. : VINCENT: I'm in a witch dungeon. : ELIZABETH: It's a werewolf transition space. : VINCENT: Super. I'm not so good with, you know small spaces. : ELIZABETH: We won't keep you here long. No one expected you couldn't be compelled. : VINCENT: I don't know what that means. : ELIZABETH: Dani tried to erase your memories of this place, but it didn't work. : VINCENT: So now what, I'm a hostage? Where's Dakota? : ELIZABETH: He's fine. You're fine, too. Look, compulsion doesn't work on people who take this herb called vervain. The town sheriff sometimes slips it into the coffee at the gas station we were at this morning. It takes about a day to pass through your system, but you just have to wait it out. : VINCENT: Sure. Yeah, no big deal. Yeah, I'll just sit here alone in the witch dungeon with my thoughts. Would you, I mean could you wait it out with me? : ELIZABETH: I'm really sorry about all of this. But it was nice to see you again. Deveraux Boarding School (Outside) : JUPITER: Alyssa Chang made a broom fly in physics last year, but Rick Rogers fell 30 feet during practice, so real-life Quidditch remains an elusive pipe dream. It's called Wickery. Zander invented it. His version is a little less violent than ours. : JESSICA: Hey. : JEFFERY: Yo. Giving up dibs on the new guy so quickly? : JESSICA: It's not a competition. Plus, I'm still nursing a wounded soul. : JEFFERY: Hmm. Penelope Park. : JESSICA: We don't mention her name anymore, remember? : JEFFERY: Sorry. : JESSICA: Do you think he'll go for her? : JEFFERY: Probably. They usually do. Okay. : JUPITER: I heard about what happened to your girlfriend. Oh, I have spies everywhere. I'm nosy in that, like, charming way. : DAKOTA: Thanks, I guess. : JUPITER: On the plus side, we're all happy to know that you're single. Oh, God. That was my inside voice. I am so sorry. Guys like you make me nervous. : DAKOTA: Guys like me? : JUPITER: You know. Hot. Angry. Damaged. : DAKOTA: Yeah, well, I sort of made a point in my life of, uh, keeping clear of girls like you. So I guess I'm gonna go find Landon. Unknown Location : ELIZABETH: You didn't have to lock him in the cellar. : ZANDER: Where else was I gonna put him? Block with your hand. : ELIZABETH: I got it. : ZANDER: If you had it, I wouldn't have to say it. : ELIZABETH: Dimiterre : ZANDER: Cheater. : ELIZABETH: You should really let a vampire start doing my training. You're getting a little old for me to break your human bones. : ZANDER: How dare you? You and Vincent have a thing or something? : ELIZABETH: I don't have things. : ZANDER: Yes, I'm well aware of your quest to avoid all emotional intimacy. There was obviously something. : ELIZABETH: I liked him. He's normal. : ZANDER: Well, let's keep him that way. We survive here because we follow the rules. We can't get sloppy about it. : ELIZABETH: You're the one that's always telling me I need to get out more. : ZANDER: I tell you that you need to stop locking yourself in your dorm room binge-watching Cutthroat Kitchen. I don't tell you to go out and fraternize with the human locals. : ELIZABETH: You know, you can just be my headmaster. All this other stuff isn't in the job description. : ZANDER: Attempt to make an actual friend here, and we could reevaluate this relationship. : JESSICA: Zander? Cleanup on aisle "J." Deveraux Boarding School (Kitchen) is screaming and using her magic to destroy items in the kitchen. She uses her magic to send knives flying until she realizes that Zander has walked in. : ZANDER: Jup... : JUPITER: Hi, Zander. : ZANDER: Hey, J. Dungeon : ELIZABETH: Hey. : VINCENT: Elizabeth. Can't sleep either? : ELIZABETH: Yeah, small spaces. : VINCENT: You? : ELIZABETH: Sometimes I get restless. : VINCENT: Busy brain? : ELIZABETH: Busy everything. My body has a lot going on inside of it. : VINCENT: Which is an awesome segue into you telling me how you can move things with your mind. : ELIZABETH: You ask a lot of questions. : VINCENT: Wouldn't you? Hmm. : ELIZABETH: Why are you smiling? : VINCENT: I'm remembering the day we danced in the town square. This guy who used to mess with me in school finally got what was coming to him. I'd had a good day. Do you maybe want to dance, or something? You want me to dance with you? Kinda living in the moment here. Just like me to crush on the girl with the most baggage. : ELIZABETH: I'm gonna try that sleep thing again. : VINCENT: You know, you do that a lot. : ELIZABETH: Do what? : VINCENT: Leave. : ELIZABETH: I can be dangerous to people. It's better if I keep my distance. : VINCENT: Better for who? : ELIZABETH: Again with the questions. Elizabeth walks away, the door to Vincent's cell opens magically, and Vincent assumes it's Elizabeth : VINCENT: Couldn't stay away, huh? Abandoned House : VINCENT: Dakota? What the hell, man? : DAKOTA: Y-You all right? They helped me get you out. : JESSICA: Summoning spell. Did I bruise you? - I'm really still working out the kinks. : VINCENT: Summoning Spell. : DAKOTA: Let's get you a drink, bro. See Also Category:The Chamberlain Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes